Hidden Tales of two lovers
by cirquegirl81
Summary: Ok this contains 10 drabbles about RussiaXChina  IvanXYao. I guess you could call them song fics but they all contain so much fluff. I used 10 songs and had fun with this. Pass it on!


Challenge:  
>1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.<br>2. Turn your music player on and turn it on random/shuffle.  
>3. Write a drabbletficlet related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterward! No matter how whacked out your drabble is. :)  
>4. Do ten of these, then post them.<p>

My pairing: RussiaXChina

**Time of Dying-Three Days Grace:**

Through the clouds of ash and debris Ivan searched his way through the hundreds of dead bodies.

"Yao! Where are you da?" he cried out but choked on the smoke.

Through the course of the battle Yao was seperated from him in an explosion and was no where to be seen now.

Suddenly a body was seen off in the distance which he immediately recognized as his Yao.

"Yao! Speak to me! Don't die please!" he yelled as he rushed over and held him in his arms crying.

"I…I won't…die as long…as you're beside me aru…" he choked and passed out in his arms.

**Hello-Evanescence:**

Yao opened his eyes and discovered somethirng very strange. Everything was running smoothly as always, everyone doing their routines, but then I saw my body from the outside!

'What's going on?' I thought panicking. 'Am I dead?'

Suddenly I saw Ivan looming over my body. It hurt when I saw he was crying.

"I tried to fix you da. I tried. I'm so sorry Yao. I love you and I let you die!"

"What? No! I'm just sleeping! I'm not dead aru! Please I'm still here, listen to me Ivan! I love you too aru!" I yelled but no use. He couldn't hear me. I knew then I wasn't sleeping.

**Love Is War-Hatsune Miku:**

Ivan watched, my fists clenched into fists, as I saw Yao walking the streets with Japan, their hands entwined.

"How could you da? After all that we had, you had to choose someone else. _Him!_" I whispered, an evil auora errupting from me.

'This is war! It's nice to see you with someone else! Earnest love is a sin! I will show you now my true feelings!' my mind wanted to yell at him.

Suddenly I saw Yao look at Japan and get angry. Tears streamed down his face and he ran away. I followed closely behind remaining hidden.

"I will make you gaze at me Yao." I whispered.

I pulled him out of his crying state on the ground and pulled him into an entracing kiss.

**One Step Closer- Linkin Park:**

Yao was pacing angrily back and forth. The stress of my country were getting the best of me. Through all this I yelled at my boss, called America a raging lunatic, and managed to slap Kiku who was trying to calm me down.

Suddenly a knock at my door caught my attention. I snapped because it wouldn't shut up.

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE ARU!" I yelled and collapsed to the ground crying.

The door opened and I didn't look up. I just sat there in my room sobbing. "Shut up aru. I can't take it, I'm going to break aru."

Suddenly a pair of large arms wrapped themselves around me holding me tightly to his scarf.

"If you're going to break, then I'll hold you together da." Ivan coaxed.

**Bring Me To Life- Evanescence:**

Ivan woke up in the middle of the night, panting and gasping for air. I just had a nightmare about Yao dieing in my arms and I had to see him. My heart was now going cold without him near me and I started to panic.

I quickly got dressed and rushed over to his place. He opened the door and I collapsed crying into his shoulder.

"Please don't leave me again Yao! Please don't! I'm frozen inside without you near me!" I cried.

"Ivan I only left for the night aru! What happened aru?" he asked.

"Please! Promise me you won't leave me." I sobbed.

He took my face into his hands and kissed me calming me down. "I promise aru. I will never leave you."

**7 Days to the Wolves-Nightwish**

Yao awoke in his bed. I had a fever of 103 degrees and it was only getting worse. Breathing was becoming an impossible task now and my throat felt like it was on fire.

I tried to sit up but strong hands pushed me back down. "Yao Yao should be resting da? You shouldn't overwork yourself." He said removing the wet cloth from my head and getting it cold and damp again.

"I-Ivan…am I going to die aru?" I whispered barely audible but understandable.

"Not unless there is something I can do anything to stop it." He vowed.

Suddenly he leaned down and kissed me, his lips brushing against mine in a gentle caress but was heartfelt. I tried to kiss him back but it hurt. He backed up and caressed my cheek with his hand.

"I love you Yao."

"I love you too aru."

**1 week later**: "I _knew _you would get sick being near me that long aru!" I said changing his cloth on his forehead.

Ivan smiled a weak smile and gazed his purple eyes on me. "It was worth it to be able to stay near you."

**Your Star-Evanescence:**

Ivan stood at night at the garve of my lover Yao. Tears strolled down my cheeks, stinging the cuts I had on my face. I looked up at the stars remembering an old tale that said "_When someone dies they become a star in the night sky."_

"Where are you Yao? Are you up there in the night sky? If that's the case, then why can't I see you?" I asked to no one.

I remembered how it all happened. We were unprepared as we were at the world meeting.

_We sat down and as Alfred started talking about global warming again a sudden slam caught our attention. A crazed man busted through the door with a machine gun._

"_FUCK YOU ALL! BURN IN HELL!" he yelled and started shooting._

_He shot Toris in the leg, Arthur in the shoulder, then right as he turned and was about to shoot me, Yao jumped in front of me and protected me with his body. He dropped to the ground slowly,and right before dying in my arms he whispered, _

"_I love you Ivan aru…"_

_Out of anger I grabbed my pipe and rushed towards him. All my sadness turning to anger and I caught him from behind. I beat him so hard until there was nothing but a bloody mess of blood and bones. _

"Now there is nothing worth fighting for da…" I whispered and pulled a gun out, aimed it at my head, and fired.

**Dear You Cry-Ryuugu Rena **

Yao walked the frozen lands of Russia. Snow and wind slapped my face as I trudged knee deep to Ivan's place. Tears rained from my eyes.

"Please let it not be far, I can't take it aru." I whispered.

Finally I reached it and banged on the door. Seconds latter he appeared with a smile that was quickly dissolved from his face when he saw me frozen to the bone.

"Yao! What are you doing out there it's freezing!" he cried.

"Ivan…" I whispered and threw myself into his shoulder crying. "It's too much! It's just too much for me to bear aru! This is too much stress for me aru." I cried.

He took me inside and held me for hours while I told him all the stress I was on and he let me cry into his shoulder.

"Please don't cry dear friend. I love you da and it hurts to see you cry. I won't lead you astray. I won't ever let go so let me tell you, don't cry anymore." He whispered kissing my head.

**Preliator-Epicon:**

I held my pipe firmly in my hand as the gang approached my Yao again. Yao had just been walking home when he was surrounded by a local violent gang. Badly outnumbered he was starting to be beaten and they already broke his leg. I came right as I heard him yell.

I charged into the gang, pipe swinging. I smacked one in the head, another in the neck, and 4 more in the knee caps. The rest fled.

Turning my attention back to Yao, I held him in my arms and he held back shaking.

"Sorry I couldn't come sooner da…" I whispered.

"I'm happy you came at all aru." He whispered back tears caressing his cheeks.

"I love you Yao, I wouldn't let you die." I said smiling.

**Kokoro-Rin and Len Kagamine**

I woke up after feeling something rush through me. Life.

"Good, you are now awake da! You are truly a miracle!" a tall man with a scarf said. "Do you know who you are?" he asked.

Without hesitation I answered. "Yes, I am Yao Wang aru. I am your creation aru." I replied without any emotion.

Many years apssed as I watched my master, who's name was Ivan Braginski; a Russian scientist work on a program he called "heart". He died not ever finishing it however. One day I found it and hit the install button.

All of a sudden a feeling rushed through me. Love. Finally I remembered all of the memories I had with Ivan and cried, laughed, smiled, and then I yelled.

"Is this what you called "heart" aru? Thank you aru!" I cried.

Suddenly something inside me broke and I fell ono the ground. The "heart" overpowering me broke. I shut down, starring at the picture he took of us together, him kissing me. I smiled and closed my eyes.

**.**

**..**

…

…**.**

**AN: This was actually a bit difficult. I have song on my iPod that I don't even know I have and no one knows so I went to my playlist with almost 200 songs on it. I forgot something though: some songs are in Japanese and I was too lazy to look up the lyrics and Nightwish is a hard band to make drabbles on! The song I used "7 Days to the Wolves" is about what people do when they only have 7 days to live. Where will they be when their time is up? So I made a "Yao is sick" drabble. So yeah I had to skip some but it's all here!**

**AN2: I just did this because I had too many ideas flowing in my head about them and I have deadlines to meet. So here you guys go! I hope you liked it! I did. Sorry about the character changing from 1****st**** to 3****rd**** but it was hard doing that without confusion. **


End file.
